


My apologies

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Starship - Freeform, Voyager, apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Q turns up and apologies to Janeway. </p><p>Intended to be a short story. </p><p>Idea from the 'Q on a beach' discarded idea for Star Trek: Voyager. </p><p>Started and completed: 1/6/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	My apologies

Even though it had one year since Q and his son left the Voyager, Janeway had a unusual feeling that it was not the last she would see of Q. It was on the back of her mind but not really always. Accepting Q's request to be godmother to the child was rather honoring. Picard had certainly been unaware that Q could even produce in the stories he had told of him to her.

Janeway was reading a padd when she saw a bright light appear in her ready room.

"Hello."

Janeway looked up from the supply resources padd to see Q, sitting down in a chair, holding a picture frame in his hands.

"Q, get out of my ready room."  Janeway said.

"Nah uh,"  Q shook his index finger back and forth. "I have something more important to tell you then leave you in this dull room."

Janeway sighed, putting the padd down.

"Spill it before I get my security officers here." Janeway said.

Q frowned.

"You do realize I am not human, right?" Q asked.

"Q, do not test my patience." Janeway said.

"Janeway, guess what."  Q said.

"You are finally going to send us home?" Janeway said.

Q grinned.

"No, way better." Q said.

"Q." Janeway said, sternly.

"I  am sorry for my previous advances on you last year," Q apologized. "That was very wrong of me."

"Q, what is this for?" Janeway, surprised.

"A sincere apology." Q said.

"You know something that I do not and it is brought you here to apologize." Janeway said.

Q put down the picture on the table. Cut to the image of a woman and Q, the woman had red bright hair and a face similar to Janeway. We turn to Janeway, who's eyes widen and her mouth briefly drops. Q, on the other hand,  leaned his elbow on the arm rest of the chair.

"I am your great-great grandfather," Q said. "And I am sure that . . ." Janeway stood up with disgust. "I can have my apology accepted."

"What did you _do_?" Janeway asked.

Q was at first baffled by her question.

"I did nothing," Q said. "Oh well, it's already been said and done. Losing memories and my power and leading a mortal life for fifty-two years."

"You are  _not_ my grandfather."  Janeway said.

Q's face was serious one.

"Robert James Janeway," Q said. "I met the ancestor of yours . . .So crucially tied to millennium gate. No, no,no, I did not fall for _that_ one." Q shook his hand. "I fell for her granddaughter." Janeway picked up the photo to see two boys strikingly reminding her of her favorite Uncle George Billy Janeway. One boy had brown hair and the other boy had red hair. "I forgot about that life."

Janeway looked toward Q with a raised eyebrow.

"And what about now?" Janeway asked, sitting back down.

"Lady Q wanted me to do some family history studies," Q said, with a wave of his hand and his left arm below it. "Fortunately she didn't want me to focus on the Q side of the tree and instead focus on the mortal lane. I was all 'But I don't meddle that much with humans' and she was ' Q, you have  a habit of making big mistakes and being punished for them and seducing  _some_ humans.' which is not true. Anyway I discovered I had . . . made some mistake in the past and landed on a beach, depressed, confused, and just  'unimportant'." Q straightened in the chair. "So it is technically my second time I have been turned into a mortal." He was uncomfortable about what he had to say next. "Cathy was there enjoying a visit to the beach with Shannon. And then. . . she came over to me. I had no idea who I was then. Safe to say she let me stay at her house, develop a identity, save her life from a falling gravity car, had two boys named Richard Janeway and William Janeway. The continuum came across me when I was fifty-two and brought me back to my former life though at the cost of suppressing my mortal memories since I would have wanted to go back for Cathy and give her a better farewell than just dying there on the floor from a phaser shot to the back." He rubbed the side of his forehead, trembling, at the mention of his original death. He lowered his hand down grabbing to the arm rests. "I wasn't aware that we were related until now."

Janeway stared at Q in shock.

"What was her full name?" Janeway asked.

"Catherine Janeway." Q said.

"And how come I never heard of you?" Janeway asked.

"I was the grandfather who did plenty of bad things that shamed the family, many of which were stupid, and left the Vulcans pissed off at me," Q said. "Can you accept my apology?"

Q appeared to very honest.

"And if I do, are you going to haunt my crew with more antics?" Janeway asked.

"I will not, besides, I have . . . other duties I am obligated to," Q leaned back. "And I can't help you. You help yourself. That's how the fate of the Voyager rolls."  Q cleared his throat. "If anything, I will not pursue any romantic relationships with you, Janeway. And if you rather keep this form of 'family' relation a secret then there is no ill will from me."

"So what does that make your son and I?" Janeway asked.

"You are really his . . . Aunt." Q said. 

"I accept your apology." Janeway said.

"Thank you," Q said. "And since you never seen proof other than this . . . . In twenty-four hours your computer will be pouring of family pictures."

"You are going to meet up with Catherine." Janeway said.

"Obviously as her grief kills her. She died of a broken heart two days later. I am going to visit her before that day comes and perhaps. . . I will stop that grief from killing her. Earlier I was at her grave which had the name I used to go by in her time." Q lowered his head. "How they got a body down there is beyond me." Q looked up toward Janeway. "Now knowing Richard is your grandfather . . . You are the evidence of what can happen when a Q is turned mortal for the best.  I am pleased to say:  I made the right choice by _making my mistakes_."

Aka: _I am proud of you_.

Q vanished in a white flash.

Janeway looked back down toward the image. Her great-great grandfather was Q? A Q who had been turned into a human being. It was unbelievable. Yet, this image proved that he had been there in the new millennia flesh and bone. Later, exactly as Q had said, twenty-fours afterwards she had seen family photos and videos from a time that was bygone. She saw a video of Q,in his late thirties, holding a baby in a blue blanket cooying back at him. This was different to the cold-and-serious-entity-who-played-mischief-on-the-crew who couldn't be taken serious or believed due to his lies. She heard Q's voice over the screen staring at the moving image in shock.

This was too real. Then she saw a large family reunion picture where Q was at the bottom covered in dark shoot and then another image which his face was cleared for a second take. Whatever had happened previously was likely hilarious and a fun story to be told behind his back. Janeway soaked in the information that she was being given. She rubbed her temples. There was one relatives that they did mention that they never talked about.  His name was Richard. He did something no one of the family dared to speak about and were not proud of.

That man was Q.

It all fit together and made sense.

 **The End**.


End file.
